videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Warhammer vs. Cartoon Network Universe
Warhammer Vs. Cartoon Network Universe ''(''Warhammer vs. CN)'' ''is a crossover fighting video game, when the Warhammer universe is crossing over with the Cartoon Network universe. If was developed by THQ, Relic Entertainment, Games Workshop and Sega with Cartoon Network Interactive and published by NetherRealm Studios, High Voltage Software, EA Games and Activision with Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Released in February 19, 2015 for the PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Wii U and PS Vita. New gameplay and features came from Mobile and RPG to be upgrade version of Warhammer vs. CN. An expansion arrived new beta elements call Warhammer vs. Cartoon Network Universe: MorrTerror, appear new gameplay, features and more chapters in new story of Warhammer vs. CN, released in March 12, 2016. Game/Menu Mode * Story * Arcade Ladder * Battle * Living Tower * Campaign (for Warhammer Universe) * Adventure (for Cartoon Network Universe) * Brawl * VS * Tag Team * Endless * Survival * Time Attack * King of the Hill * Online * Gold Rush * Challange * Missions * Network Battle * Global Match * Tournament * Pracitce * Career * Shop * Vault * Laboratory * Character Creation * Workshop * Gallery * Options * Downloadable Content Gameplay Features Story The universe of Warhammer, Azariah Kyras have been betrayed for Abbadon and Gorgutz, Macha tell Gabriel Angelos to explain about prison, his brother, Vidya have taked stone and capture to stay the prison, goes wrong idea for Chaos, they try to using power of gods, anyseens. Gabriel have destroy Kyras's body with Orbital Bombardment himself, to reclaim spirit but, they mistake, something was about other universe could be Cartoon Network. Samurai Jack and his warriors have stop Vilgax's Invasion before destroy and taked Omnitrix (who have to used by Ben Tennyson), for reason he have destroy Vilgax's body with his gods to learn never come back and Mojo Dojo have betrayed for himself, knows for killing. Two Universe merged even soon knows as Zoulcetion and Vilgax was defeat by Space Marines and Samurai Jack, something getting fused named Zouneris, he will be consume all characters could be the "strategy curse". Zouneris have activate unleashed in 5 worlds to become immortal and ultra strength. Category:Warhammer 40kCategory:Warhammer 40k GamesCategory:Cartoon NetworkCategory:Cartoon Network GamesCategory:Video GamesCategory:GamesCategory:CrossoversCategory:Crossover GamesCategory:Crossover Fighting GamesCategory:THQCategory:Relic EntertainmentCategory:SEGACategory:Cartoon Network InteractiveCategory:NetherRealm StudiosCategory:EA GamesCategory:Activision GamesCategory:Warner Bros. Interactive EntertainmentCategory:PC GamesCategory:PlayStation 4 GamesCategory:Xbox One GamesCategory:Crossover FightingCategory:Fighting GamesCategory:Dawn of War seriesCategory:Nintendo Wii U GamesCategory:RPG GamesCategory:Action RPG gamesCategory:Action GamesCategory:Action-Adventure gamesCategory:Real-time strategyCategory:CN Games Character Roster Warhammer Side * Adeptus Mechanicus (Unlockable) * Alien Hunter (Unlockable) * Assient Bladers (Unlockable) * Chaos (Unlockable) * Chaos Deamons (Unlockable) * Deamon Hunter (Unlockable) * Dance Macabre (Unlockable) * Dark Eldar (Unlockable) * Dark Mechanicus (Unlockable) * Earth Forces (Unlockable) * Eldar (Playable) * Gangstar (Unlockable) * Imperial Guard (Unlockable) * Legion and the Damned (Unlockable) * Lost and the Damned (Unlockable) * Necrons (Unlockable) * Ordo Geminus (Unlockable) * Orks (Playable) * Pirates Alliance (Unlockable) * Sisters of Battle (Unlockable) * Space Marines (Playable) * Squats (Unlockable) * Steel Legion (Unlockable) * Tau Empire (Unlockable) * Tau Legion (Unlockable) * Toy Rebel (Unlockable) * Tyranids (Unlockable) * Witch Hunter (Unlockable) * Ye'Barnod (Unlockable) * Zoulcetion (Boss/Unlockable) Cartoon Network Side * Ami (Unlockable) * Argost (Unlockable) * Atomic Betty (Unlockable) * Ben Tennyson (Unlockable) * Blossom (Playable) * Buck Tuddrussel (Unlockable) * Coop (Unlockable) * Courage (Unlockable) * Dexter (Unlockable) * Eddy (Unlockable) * Father (Unlockable) * Gorrath (Unlockable) * Grim Reaper (Unlockable) * Hector Con Carne (Unlockable) * Johnny Bravo (Playable) * Johnny Test (Unlockable) * Juniper Lee (Unlockable) * Lazlo (Unlockable) * Lucien Cramp (Unlockable) * Mac (Unlockable) * Mojo Dojo (Unlockable) * Nigel Uno (Unlockable) * Omi (Unlockable) * Protoboy (Unlockable) * Rikochet (Unlockable) * Robotboy (Unlockable) * Samurai Jack (Playable) * Vilgax (Boss/Unlockable) * Wayne Cramp (Unlockable) * Zak Saturday (Unlockable) Final Boss (Mixed) * Zouneris (Unlockable) Zones # Attess Coilder # Bontown # Foghtmarror # Lairobaroty # Suidmare Factions Achievements/Trophies Editions * Warhammer vs. Cartoon Network Universe PRO (exclusive new gameplay and features): April 7, 2015. * Game of the Year (exclusive new characters and zones): July 22, 2015. * Special Edition (exclusive DLC characters and zones): October 18, 2015. Moblie Version RPG Version Collector's Edition Trival * Bosses are only unlock these bosses at workshop and shop from beginning to play. Category:PS Vita Category:Warhammer Games Category:Crossover Fighting Video Games Category:Warhammer vs. Cartoon Network Universe